


Heartfelt Apology

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Phobias, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novabomb may be hyperactive, but he knows when he's made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt Apology

Mirage panted heavily, trying to regain control of his intakes after the run he had just made, though now he was separated from his teammates with that damned seeker chasing after him. He wanted to curse out the fucker's name in disgust and fury, but that would only lead to him being caught by the other mech. Sure, he had his energy signal cloaked, but he had to stay quiet so he wouldn't be caught.   
  
Still, he thought he'd be fine since that seeker was probably still chasing after the hologram he had sent out. He thanked Primus his stalker wasn't exactly the smartest of all Cons. He inhaled deeply and looked around and scanned the area, not spotting him. Deeming it safe, he was about to contact his teammates until he felt a heavy force knock him onto the ground before pinning down his wrists to the floor.  
  
He gasped and looked up, groaning in both despair and annoyance as he slumped back against the ground, Novabomb smiling down at him and laughing.  
  
"I found you! You thought I followed after your hologram, didn't you?! Well, you were wrong! Ha!"  
  
"Get off of me!" he barked, kicking at him and desperately trying to free himself as his weaponry systems had been shut down by Novabomb earlier that Orn.   
  
The dark blue and black mech hissed at the Autobot's pede collided into his abdominal plating, releasing him and giving him a chance to jump to his pedes and make a run for it, though the Decepticon simply shook off the pain and flew toward him, wrapping his arms tightly around him and lifting him up into the air, causing Mirage to shriek as vertigo kicked in.   
  
"Damn it! Put me down!" he screamed, though he was too frightened to struggle. "Novabomb, put me down!"  
  
Ever since he was a sparkling, he possessed acrophobia though he wasn't sure where he got it from. Heights just never sat well with Mirage and now, he was Primus knew how many feet up in the air and the only thing keeping him from certain death was Novabomb's strong arms. He clutched onto his shoulders in fear, pressing into his chassis unconsciously as he could feel Novabomb rise even higher into the air.  
  
"No way," he chuckled, nuzzling his neck cables. "Or else you'll just run away again if I do and I don't want that."  
  
"You fucking Con! Put me down! Now!"  
  
Novabomb just shook his helm and smiled, licking at the stiff neck and laughing. "You'll just run away. If we're up here, there's no way you could run away." He slowly traced his glossa up to his jaw line, which made Mirage gasp out at the contact. "Think of all the fun we'll have up here and you can't even run away!"  
  
Mirage felt ill from the vertigo. He was now starting to tremble and he clung to the seeker, almost as though for dear life. He couldn't even argue or yell at the Decepticon anymore as his fear buried any insults he may have had.  
  
Though the Decepticon wasn't know to be the brightest of mechs, even he knew something was wrong when he felt the Autobot tremble in his arms, not yelling back at him anymore but merely holding him tightly. His smile faded and he looked down at the spy, nudging him a bit. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Put me down," he said softly, still shaking.   
  
Novabomb blinked. "Mirage?"  
  
"Novabomb, please…," he begged him, though normally he wouldn't ever do such a thing. Yet, his fear overcame his pride. "I… I'm afraid of heights. Put me down."  
  
The seeker's optics widened; he never knew that was true about his beloved and here he was, acting like a damn fool and holding him suspended hundreds of feet off the ground. He also knew Mirage couldn't have been lying because the Autobot was a proud mech; no way in the Pit would he say something like this just to fool him. Holding on tightly to the Autobot, silently reassuring him that he wouldn't drop him, he landed onto the nearest ledge, laying him up against a rock as Mirage trembled violently, his intakes heavy with fear.   
  
Novabomb gently stroked his faceplates. "Mirage, I… I'm sorry," he said gently, feeling terrible for what he had just done. "I didn't know… I'm sorry. Really, I am… I didn't mean to make you scared. Honest, I didn't…"  
  
Mirage just looked at him before shaking his helm, looking off to the side. He hadn't seen that expression from the Decepticon before and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.   
  
Novabomb flinched as he looked away, his spark aching with guilt. Sure, he looked to tease and mess with Mirage, but he never enjoyed scaring or hurting him. Mirage was not one of his worthless, nameless victims. He was his beloved Autobot. Novabomb didn't ever want to hurt him or make him afraid. He was so furious at himself for doing this. Slag, he should've put him down when he first demanded.  
  
Very gingerly, he cupped Mirage's cheek and planted a soft peck on his lips, making Mirage stiffen and making his optics widen, looking at the blue flier suspiciously before he blinked as he was faced with Novabomb's solemn and guilty expression.   
  
"Mirage, really," he said, this time sounding desperate. "I… I didn't mean to scare you. I was just teasing you… I didn't know. Please, forgive me. I won't do that anymore. Please, Mirage… I'm really sorry."  
  
The Autobot huffed as he looked at the seeker. He seemed truly upset and remorseful of his actions. Maybe it was because Mirage was growing soft with Novabomb or maybe it was because he felt vulnerable at the moment, but he believed the mech was truly sorry for what he did. He pitied for the Decepticon because he knew how much Novabomb loved him, even if the feelings weren't requited.  
  
Awkwardly, Mirage patted his helm, making Novabomb look up at him, surprised. "Mirage…?"  
  
"Stop making that face," he grumbled, taking his servo away. "It doesn't suit you." He rubbed his optics, let out a heavy intake. "I… I forgive you, Nova. Really… Just stop making that face, okay?"  
  
His face brightened up as he nuzzled against his chassis. "You're so wonderful and kind to me. I love you so much, Mirage. You're just so amazing…"  
  
"Don't let it go to your processor," he grumbled. "I just don't wanna see you like this as it's too eerie." Then he pushed the Decepticon off of him. "I'm calling for help, so you better get out of here unless you want to be taken as a prisoner."  
  
Novabomb feigned a pout, but then smiled. "Spoiling the fun as usual. All right, but before I go…"  
  
Mirage looked up and gasped as the seeker pulled him into a heated lip-lock, slipping his glossa inside and violating the sweet oral cavity as the Autobot cried out in anger into the kiss. Before the spy could physically retaliate, Novabomb pulled back and transformed, flying out of sight.  
  
Mirage just shook his helm. "Damn flier… Give him an inch, he takes a fucking mile."


End file.
